powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukito Sanjyou
is of the Abarangers. Biography Abaranger A 21-year-old charismatic chiropractor and the anti-hero of the group, Yukito will help anyone, but charges outrageously high prices for it: in fact, he asked Asuka for U.S. $400,000,000 in order to assume his role as AbareBlue, something Asuka naively accepted and promised to save and pay, much to Yukito's surprise. He comes off as really cold, as he keeps an emotional distance from his patients and has little patience. Despite this though, Yukito has a kind heart underneath, though he will never fully reveal his feelings. Yukito chose to move into the Dino House with the others to avoid having to commute from Sapporo, the city where he lives. Because of his fame as a chiropractor he has a lot of connections and not only called in a favor to have government agents help him restore the injured neck of Bakuryu Brachiosaurus in his plan after it was injured by Giganoid #1: Fate, and later having the agents investigate Mikoto Nakadai's past so Yukito could find something they could use to help save him, allowing the Abarangers to learn about Mikoto's tragic past. . On one occasion Yukito was forced to suck up his pride and disguise himself as a high school girl to work alongside Emiri to save the others that were trapped in Creative Messenger Mikela's catalog after he and Visionary Messenger Voffa were sent to Another Earth. Though they succeeded, Yukito was embarrassed afterwards as Emiri had taken a picture with her cell phone camera. Yukito's phlegmatic, anti-social personality comes from his past: when he was little, his father Souichirou Sanjyo, president of Sanjyou Corporation, tried to succeed him into taking over the company for the future. Yukito was forced to study 10 hours daily and was never given breaks; he wasn't even allowed to have any friends. The last straw that broke the father-son relationship was when Souichirou pre-paid his girlfriend's family to move away while he was in junior high. Yukito never forgave him for that and claimed that he hated him, but in reality, he harbored a self-loathing for a long time which he understood with Ryouga's help after Ryouga visited Souichirou to recover the money Yukito previously returned to him. Yukito also once mentioned to his father that while his greed in swindling people out of their money by demanding outrageous fees for his services makes him no better than his father, the only difference is that Yukito would never use money to manipulate people's minds and try to win them over. In the epilogue, Yukito returned to his chiropractor business, and the finale and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger seems to imply that Yukito is in a relationship with Emiri, something which is confirmed later. His Bakuryuu partner is Kera. Dekaranger vs. Abaranger Yukito returned alongside Ryouga and Ranru to fight against Ginjifu Seijin Kazakku who turned into a crow when Dekarangers rushed and had a misunderstood the situation as Abarangers were rampaging on city. Jailed temporary, Abarangers soon freed after Doggie discovered Ranru's camera caught on Kazakku disguised de-transformed. When being sent to get him, Yukito initially refused to join so he able to recover Doggie's back injury. He later joined Tekkan Aira, Hoji Tomasu, and Sen'ichi Enari to defeat the revived Genio by revealing a new weakpoint to defeat him. During the climax team-up, he teamed up with Ryouga, Asuka, and Jasmine. On the last scene, he joined the team alongside Dekarangers (exclude the females for both team) to celebrate their victory of the battle. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Yukito fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. GouJyu GokaiOh Some time after Mikoto gave Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) the greater power of the Abarangers, Yukito came to them, revealing that GokaiOh could use the greater power as well. He was accompanied by Emiri Sanjyou, who is now his wife, he persisted that she was not an Abaranger despite her brief stint as AbarePink. Yukito has softened up considerably, though he still has a serious side to him. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Yukito and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to get their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yukito, alongside Ryouga and Ranru (AbareBlack and AbareKiller were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting a Gormin. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Yukito arrives at Spirit Base, giving Torin the Super Sentai Zyudenchi to return the Kyoryugers to the present time. After Ryouga was freed, he later fought with the Dinosaur Sentai. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Yukito's appearances in the "Versus Series", Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Yukito in the Abaranger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Yukito in the eighth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base AbareBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Design AbareBlue's helmet is modeled after a Triceratops. AbareBlue - Abare Mode= Arsenal *Abare Mode }} Ranger Key The is Yukito Sanjyou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The AbareBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as AbareBlue. *Alongside Gai as DragonRanger while fighting Action Commander Stargul, though Gai intended him to change into Zyuranger like he did. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. The Abaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Abaranger keys were defeated by Gokai Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Yukito received his key and became AbareBlue once more. Behind the scenes .]] Portrayal Yukito Sanjyou is portrayed by . As AbareBlue, his suit actor was . Notes *In the Dino Thunder episode Lost & Found in Translation, he was named "Kenny Yukito". *Yukito's surname come from , the term for the Triassic Period. See also External links *AbareBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *AbareBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Ranger Legend Category:Abarangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers